Hunt yourself
by Bulbi
Summary: Les péripéties d'une chasseuse expérimentée, à la recherche de sa coéquipière disparue mystérieusement...


Arc I

Chapitre 1

Des feuilles de multiples couleurs jonchent le sol boueux de la forêt. D'autres tombent en voletant ça et là, peut-être annonciatrices d'une autre créature. Ce n'est pourtant que le vent. Elle se faufile en observant les moindres recoins de la forêt tropicale, sans créer le moindre bruit. Elle doit le surprendre, l'inverse serait inacceptable. La plus petite erreur pourrait lui être fatale. Mais elle est confiante elle connaît sa force. Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine et le tambour régulier de ce dernier résonne dans sa tête. Un mélange de peur et d'excitation. Le plaisir de la chasse.

Au loin, elle aperçoit des Kelbi brouter tranquillement dans une plaine dégagée. Ils ne sont pas à l'affût. Elle peut donc se détendre. Ces herbivores aux cornes précieuses ont tendance à fuir des prédateurs bien plus dangereux. Le monstre n'est donc pas de ce côté, du moins, pas pour l'instant. Mais elle le sait, il suffirait d'un bond. D'un battement d'aile, d'un saut démesuré, il pourrait être là. Sortant de sa cachette, elle s'avance vers le troupeau, prenant le risque d'être à découvert pendant quelques minutes. Les Kelbi relevèrent la tête, certains d'entre eux commencèrent à gambader afin de s'éloigner d'elle, une menace potentielle. Mais la chasseuse n'est pas là pour eux, aussi continue-t-elle son chemin.

Bientôt, une étroite rivière coule à ses pieds et elle s'abaisse pour se rafraichir le visage. Sous son armure et les rayons flamboyants du Soleil, elle meurt de chaud et rêverait d'enlever les cuirasses qu'elle porte sur le dos. Mais même confiante, elle ne se risquerait pas à affronter un monstre en sous vêtement.

L'eau attire les monstres autant que les hommes. Elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, se délectant du breuvage naturel et rafraichissant. D'un mouvement vif, elle se plaqua contre un arbre, en silence puis sortit un marqueur de sa sacoche. Une fois projeté sur le monstre, une odeur particulière s'élèverait dans l'air et lui permettrait de le retrouver, si d'aventures il prenait la fuite.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour le détailler attentivement : sa fourrure noire recouvrait une grande partie de son corps, brillant d'éclats bleutés dans les rayons du Soleil. Ses ailes acérées avaient plutôt l'air de lui permettre de trancher ses proies plutôt que de voler. Des écailles tout aussi noires recouvraient ses pattes puissantes, munies de griffes aiguisées. Ses yeux rouges attiraient le regard malgré soi et auraient effrayé plus d'une créature. Pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, avec ses oreilles touffues dressées sur sa tête. C'est de sa queue qu'elle devra le plus se méfier : avec des piquants qui la parsèment, elle devient une arme redoutable, pouvant être maniée comme un fouet.

Elle le trouve magnifique, mais la contemplation ne peut pas durer plus longtemps. Le village de Tôimachi lui a demandé de s'en occuper au plus vite, le monstre s'étant avancé bien trop près des murailles et de leurs différentes récoltes. Ce genre de situation arrive de plus en plus fréquemment et elle craint que toutes ces créatures fuient un prédateur qui les effraie. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'heure est à l'action. Le Nargacuga est un monstre très rapide, elle devra faire preuve d'une extrême habilité. Elle le sait, et elle adore ça. Le plaisir de la chasse.

Tel un éclair, elle sortit de sa cachette et lança le marqueur sur la fourrure ébène du monstre. Le Nargacuga se retourna brusquement vers elle et releva ses babines. Il hurla et la chasseuse dût plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles. Qu'importe, elle avait l'habitude. Certains cris de monstres pouvaient vous transpercer les tympans, elle en savait quelque chose : il n'y avait qu'à admirer l'armure confectionnée en peaux de Tigrex qu'elle portait sur le dos…

Une fois le hurlement estompé, elle dégaina ses Doubles lames. Des éclairs piquants en jaillirent comme à l'accoutumée, dansant autour des lames aiguisées. Construites à partir de carapaces de Zinogre, les Blitz du Despote possèdent un élément foudre non négligeable. D'autant plus que le Nargacuga n'apprécie pas les éclairs contre sa peau.

Un véritable ballet commença. Elle dansait littéralement autour du monstre, ses lames tranchant ça et là, brisant au hasard ses griffes et les piquants de sa queue. Mais le monstre n'était pas en reste non plus, bondissant, mordant, renversant la chasseuse. Des éclairs rouges brillaient dans ses yeux tandis qu'il décrivait des arcs et des sauts rapides et habiles. C'en était plus palpitant encore.

Plusieurs bouteilles renfermant un liquide vert médicinal jonchaient le sol de la forêt alors que les deux adversaires portaient leurs coups l'un après l'autre. Mais elle sait qu'elle va gagner, elle le sent. Après avoir grimpé sur un monticule surélevé, elle s'élança sur le Nargacuga et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à ses poils, en essayant de le contrôler de son couteau de chasseur. Lorsque la bête tomba, elle en profita pour aiguiser ses lames fétiches. Il était faible et c'est en boitant qu'il se releva et prit la décision de fuir. Elle le laissa partir plus loin avant de se remettre en route. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait rattrapé, il serait endormi dans un recoin de la forêt.

Elle le retrouva sur un espace élevé, formé de lianes et autres branches robustes. La chasseuse se hissa jusqu'à la créature et prépara un piège à choc. Une fois mis en place, son effet s'activa instantanément et le Nargacuga se releva d'un bond, paralysé de tous ses membres. Cette sensation désagréable ne dura qu'un bref instant, puisqu'elle lui lança deux bombes tranquillisantes. Lourdement, il retomba complètement endormi. Une fois de plus, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à abattre sa cible. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et passa sa main sur la tête touffue du monstre. C'était vraiment une belle créature.

-Bon, prévenons la guilde avant qu'il ne se réveille…

XXX

-Salut, Yûko. Tu as une nouvelle quête pour moi ? Je pense rester à Tôimachi encore un peu.

Yûko releva la tête de son livre vers son interlocutrice. Elle réajusta ses lunettes étroites sur son nez et passa une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Elle s'occupe de distribuer les quêtes aux différents chasseurs de passage. En vérité, elle n'est jamais très intéressée par son travail et préfère se plonger dans des romans à l'eau de rose à longueur de journée. Cependant, interrogez-là sur un monstre et elle vous détaillera la créature à la perfection. Ce poste à la guilde, elle ne l'a pas obtenu par hasard.

-Ewany, sourit-elle en refermant son bouquin, la guilde te félicite pour le Nargacuga. Tu veux déjà repartir ?

Ewany haussa les épaules. La chasse, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle enchainait les monstres à la suite sans se préoccuper du reste, elle fonctionnait de cette manière. Ainsi, son esprit n'avait jamais le temps de se perdre dans les sombres méandres de ses pensées.

-La guilde a enregistré une quête très compliquée, mais même pour toi, je ne sais pas si… Enfin, il s'agit de chasser un Zinogre Stygien. Peut-être devrais-tu penser à t'entourer de compagnons, non ?

Yûko engloba la Grand-Salle de ses deux mains. Ewany soupira en se retournant. Le hall de la guilde était rempli de chasseurs de tous horizons. Certains s'alliaient pour une prochaine quête, d'autres buvaient des chopes plus grandes que leur tête et d'autres encore se mesuraient les uns aux autres dans des bras de fer acharnés.

-Tu sais pourtant que je chasse seule.

Yûko s'affaissa dans son siège en tournoyant un crayon entre ses doigts.

-En plus, ajouta Ewany, tu sais comme moi qu'ils n'ont pas le niveau. Regarde leurs équipements.

-Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Peut-être espérait-elle qu'Ewany ne remarquerait pas ce détail ô combien fâcheux. Bah de toute façon, toutes deux savaient qu'Ewany était la meilleure chasseuse dans Tôimachi actuellement, et même s'il y avait eu des chasseurs de son niveau, elle aurait refusé catégoriquement de chasser avec eux.

-Mais le Zinogre Stygien, c'est un gros morceau. Et puis, tu ne pourras pas toujours chasser seule. Sais-tu la réputation que tu as ici ? De nombreux chasseurs te méprisent à cause de ton comportement, et il est vrai que la chasse solitaire n'est jamais très bien vue…

-C'est leur problème, je m'en fiche. Je vais aller voir ton Zinogre, répondit Ewany sur un ton assuré.

-Mais non ! Je ne t'envoie pas à la mort !

-Tu préfères envoyer ceux-là ? fit-elle en désignant les chasseurs qui peuplaient la Grand-Salle.

Yûko hocha la tête négativement puis la déposa dans ses mains, désespérée. Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de jouer carte sur table.

-Bon, tu ne veux pas de ces compagnons-là… mais que dis-tu d'un camarade… euh, différent ?

Ewany arqua un sourcil.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

XXX

L'architecture du village de Tôimachi était particulière et de nombreux curieux y venaient pour admirer ces étranges constructions. Les maisons, entièrement faites de bois, reposaient sur des pilotis solides qui flottaient dans l'eau claire d'un bleu turquoise. Elles étaient petites, mais étrangement confortables et pratiques, et avaient un certain charme qui plaisait à la chasseuse. Elle en avait pourtant visité, des villages, mais celui de Tôimachi la séduisait particulièrement. Des chemins de bois, des pontons flottant, permettaient de se promener à son aise dans les rues du village, à condition toutefois de ne pas craindre de tomber à l'eau. Les habitants y étaient habitués et marchaient d'un pied assuré sur ces rondins qui pouvaient se montrer glissant. Ewany n'habitait pas dans le bourg marin depuis très longtemps, mais elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir plusieurs de ses collègues valser dans l'océan. Et lorsque l'on portait une armure de Barroth ou de Duramboros, il n'était pas toujours aisé de remonter facilement… Heureusement, elle-même était plutôt habile – l'habitude de manier des armes légères et rapides- et n'avait encore jamais tangué sur ces pontons instables.

La chasseuse se plaisait à observer ces curieuses habitations alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement vers la maison de Yûko. Cette dernière lui avait donné rendez-vous à une heure tardive, une fois revenue de la Grand-Salle. De fait, la nuit commençait à tomber, mais la température restait agréable. Des étoiles illuminaient le ciel, tandis que la Lune, presque vide ce soir, se montrait plus discrète et réservée. En soupirant, Ewany fit tinter la petite cloche dorée pendue à une porte de bois massive, qui signifia son arrivée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue et était presque certaine qu'elle allait le regretter. Yûko n'avait rien voulu lui dévoiler, lui enjoignant simplement de passer dans la soirée. Les deux femmes ne se connaissaient pas encore très bien, mais la chasseuse avait bien compris que la secrétaire de la guilde n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Yûko lui offrit un sourire jovial.

-Tu es venue ! Entre !

Alors bon, elle aussi en doutait ? D'un signe de tête, Ewany entra en silence. La petite maisonnette présentait tout le confort nécessaire. Deux fauteuils de bois à bascule encadraient une petite table basse sur laquelle trônait le roman à l'eau de rose que Yûko avait entamé ce matin. Contre les trois murs principaux de la pièce, des bibliothèques reposaient, remplies de livres en tout genre. Certaines semblaient sur le point de craquer sous le poids de tant de connaissances. Ewany s'avança alors que son hôte lui intimait de patienter une ou deux minutes. Au hasard, elle attrapa un livre d'une taille moyenne qui siégeait au centre d'une des bibliothèques. Bien qu'un peu poussiéreux, il était en parfait état. Avec un sourire, elle lut mentalement le titre du bouquin « Étude approfondie sur le Brachydios : habitat, alimentation et anatomie ». La chasseuse connaissait bien ce monstre, elle pouvait peut-être même ajouter qu'elle le préférait aux autres. Ewany ne savait pas l'expliquer. Elle le trouvait magnifique et mystérieux à la fois. Sans parler de sa force brute et de sa capacité à franchir une distance incroyable d'un simple bond. C'était une créature fascinante. L'adrénaline emplissait à chaque fois ses veines lorsqu'elle le chassait. Le plaisir de la chasse. Se sentir vivant. Le Brachydios était bien capable de lui fournir une telle sensation.

-Ewany ?

Yûko se tenait derrière elle. Et elle n'était pas seule. En hâte, la chasseuse rangea le bouquin et se retourna. Un Félyne. Ces chats qui, bien souvent de nos jours, combattaient les monstres aux côtés de chasseurs. Certains les appelaient des camarades. Alors c'était ça, son idée de partenaire ?

-Il s'appelle Ganza… Comme tu peux le voir, il est blessé, mais il va déjà beaucoup mieux. La guilde m'a demandé de m'en occuper le temps qu'il récupère des forces.

Blanc et noir, le Félyne n'était pas très haut sur ses deux pattes arrière. Ses grands yeux bleus fixaient Ewany avec intensité, alors que ses deux oreilles, fièrement dressées sur sa tête touffue, étaient à l'écoute. Divers bandages encadraient son torse et ses pattes avant, ce qui lui donnait un aspect comique, bien qu'elle ne doutât pas un seul instant que la pauvre bête ait souffert.

-Miaou, je suis un camarade, fit-il plein d'entrain en brandissant une de ses pattes avant.

Elle sourit. C'était mignon, un Félyne… Surtout lorsqu'on leur confectionnait des armures et des armes miniatures. Cependant, elle avait toujours dit qu'elle chasserait seule… Qu'il s'agisse d'un humain ou d'un chat, cela importait guère.

-Je vois, répondit doucement Ewany.

-Acceptez d'être mon chasseur, miaou !

Relevant les yeux vers Yûko, Ewany soupira.

-Tu sais, un partenaire est un partenaire. Tu aurais dû savoir que tu perdais ton temps, souffla-t-elle sur un ton plus acerbe qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Oh Ewany. C'est vraiment un super camarade !

-Miaou, oui ! Mon maître était très fort… Miaou…

Sa voix se brisa et il baissa ses grands yeux bleus. Ewany grommela. Si elle ne quittait pas maintenant cette fichue maison, ces deux-là parviendraient à la faire culpabiliser. La pauvre créature avait perdu son maître, certainement avait-elle récolté ces vilaines blessures au même moment… Mais ce n'était pas son problème.

-Et tu retrouveras sans doute un chasseur très fort, murmura-t-elle en leur tournant le dos.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Une fois dans les ruelles du village, Ewany s'éloigna à grandes enjambées de la maison de Yûko, afin de mettre le plus rapidement possible une distance acceptable entre elles-deux. Ses pas la guidèrent en dehors du centre du village, sur la terre ferme. Car, si Tôimachi était construite en grande partie sur l'eau, quelques fermes reposaient néanmoins sur des terres, au pied d'une haute montagne appelée le Pic des Cieux. C'était ici que se trouvaient leurs divers champs, souvent menacés ces derniers temps par l'arrivée inopinée de monstres en tout genre qui franchissaient le Pic.

S'installant dans l'herbe fraiche, Ewany soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle ce soir. Sa petite maison de bois flottait elle aussi dans le centre du bourg, non loin de la Grand-Salle de la guilde. Le chef de Tôimachi le lui avait vendu à un prix dérisoire parce qu'elle était parvenue à capturer un Rathalos Azur qui survolait dangereusement le village. C'était il y a une semaine… Les habitants du village la tenaient en haute estime et lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'ils se sentaient en sécurité tant qu'elle serait là. Pour cette raison, elle n'avait pu repartir, et Yûko avait toujours une quête bien sympathique à lui proposer. Aussi, Ewany espérait-elle qu'un chasseur de haut rang mettrait bientôt les pieds dans le village afin de la remplacer. Pouvait-elle seulement les abandonner pour mener à bien sa mission ? Son cœur balançait. _Elle_ n'aurait pas voulu ça. Mais jamais Ewany ne l'avait écoutée, alors pourquoi maintenant ? A cette pensée, elle balança un poing rageur dans l'herbe et en arracha quelques brindilles.

-Merde, grommela-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle reprit la route vers la mer, afin de regagner sa petite demeure. Demain, elle aurait une décision à prendre, et elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.


End file.
